


Ice

by edgaristheoneinthehole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, also very slight joelvin friendship in the background because i have no self control, who am i kidding they totally go out on a movie date even if the fic doesnt say its a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgaristheoneinthehole/pseuds/edgaristheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Gavin were to blame for it, Geoff decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> i gave myself a time limit i apologise

Really, it was his own stupidity that made him fall, having gotten so use to roller-skates that it was hard not to put his weight on his toes. So, yeah, he fell on ice because of habit.

Jack’s glasses ended up falling, though luckily not on the ground (he just got those!) but just above his mouth and his breath made them misty, making seeing uncomfortable when he placed them in their rightful spot once again. His knee, however, wasn’t as lucky as his glasses, the throbbing pain almost made him want to curl up in a ball. Slowly standing, Jack tried to estimate the damage done to him; his right knee hurt like a bitch and the left side of his waist ached but that seemed to be all, thankfully.

So he carefully skated towards Geoff, who was sitting on the bench, watching Joel and Gavin try out tricks. Joel was more successful, from the last time Jack saw them. Sitting down next to Geoff, who only spared him a glance before asking, his tone with a touch of concern: “Dude, what happened?”

Jack laughed, placing one of his gloved hands in the snow behind them: “Nothing much, I just fell.”

Taking back the glove, a small coat of snow getting stuck to it, Jack placed it on his right knee and wished the pain would stop: “My pants aren’t broken though. That’s nice.”

Geoff continued only staring at him and Jack really wished he wouldn’t because, yeah, he was going to cry. Holy shit, it hurt.

Around the time Jack forced the tears away, knowing they would do no good and Geoff would only be more overbearing then, Joel and Gavin skated over to them, looking somewhat concerned: “Did Jack fall?"

Joel covered Gavin’s mouth, stopping the Brit from saying anything, taking the role of the worried friend and Jack almost wished he wouldn’t. Geoff would be bad enough on his own.

Placing on glove on the ground again, Jack wondered if his leg was supposed to quiver uncontrollably like that, he didn’t _feel_ cold. But he shrugged, raising the edge of his pants to above his knee and placed the cold glove against his skin. Jack grinned to his friends: “Now you’ll have two judges to see who’s worse.”

Gavin’s laugh was muffled by Joel’s glove but Joel’s wasn’t and, yeah, Jack appreciated that his friends understood that he didn’t need them to be concerned. He needed them to act like nothing happened. Geoff didn’t seem to agree with them, a slight glare directed in all of the three’s direction but, otherwise, didn’t say a word.

After the pain and the quivering stopped, Jack even stood up, getting out of Geoff’s swiping range so he couldn’t force him to sit, and skated with the other two, laughing whenever Gavin did something ridiculous that Joel ended up falling on the ice for and just had a good time with his friends overall.

* * *

They didn’t stay on the ice all that long, maybe fifteen minutes after Jack’s fall, and, after untying their skates, Joel and Gavin explained that they were going to watch a movie, something that Gavin liked and Joel had never even heard of. The two left just as Jack started putting on his shoes.

That left Jack and Geoff alone and while that wasn’t usually a problem, Geoff had been giving him a silent treatment of sorts, so Jack muttered something about going home, had even stood up before Geoff’s hand grasped his wrist.

“Come,” the man demanded, tugging Jack towards the bathrooms.

The door opened quietly and, as soon as Jack stumbled into the room, Geoff closed it with a bang: “Take off your pants.”

The sentence only made Jack sputter, having gotten use to Geoff enough not to blush like a madman: “Wait, what?”

“Take. Off. Your. Pants,” now, Jack was pretty okay with a lot of things, but he’d been Joel friend long enough to know how or when to put his foot down. And, yeah, he wanted an explanation. Because, seriously, one of his co-workers just demanded he take off his pants, that had to be an invasion of privacy, right?

“No,” he said calmly, using his knowledge of arguments with Joel, “not until you tell me what you’re going to do. Even then, I have a right to disagree.”

Because, yeah, Joel was an asshole and Jack had fallen for not being specific enough times to know that he had to that.

On Geoff, however, the tactic only made him annoyed: “Show me your knee.”

“Oh,” was the only thing Jack could think of to say, and his jeans were off before he could focus on the embarrassment he felt.

Geoff crouched and poked Jack’s knee and, holy shit, did he use the entire weight of his body to do that? Staring at his knee, Jack couldn’t help but wince, the lower side of his knee was swollen and a dark purple colour while the surrounding area was a lighter shade of the same colour.

Geoff scowled up at him, imitating Jack’s voice badly: “ _It’s nothing, Geoff, I just fell_. Bullshit. That doesn’t look like nothing.”

Jack sighed, ignoring Geoff’s anger, which he thought was over-the-top, and asked: “Well, what now?”

Geoff stood, the annoyance on his features slowly melting away and let Jack pull up his pants before answering: “We’re going to the ER.”

Jack blinked, confused: “Because I fell? That’s-”

“We’re going. To. The ER,” Geoff stressed his words and pulled Jack away from the bathroom before he could even think of answering Geoff.

* * *

The wait at the ER was so long that Jack left half way, bought a bag of chips and still came back having plenty of time to wait. Geoff was angry at him though. Ate more than half of the bag as revenge, the asshole.

Finally, after what felt like forever and one bag of chips later, Jack’s number was called and he entered the room alone, not expecting Geoff to follow him.

The doctor was nice, a man in his early thirties, if Jack had to guess, and he even asked Jack if he was comfortable with taking his pants off in front of Geoff. Jack didn’t even bother with answering and just took them off.

Staring at his knee in surprise, Jack noted that the purple colouring was all gone, even mentioned that to the doctor and Geoff, despite the fact that Geoff could see it for himself. The doctor he could understand telling, it wasn’t like the man had seen it before but Geoff? That was weird.

When doctor started prodding Jack’s knee it hurt, yeah, but it wasn’t like in the beginning, where he felt like crying or curling up around himself.

The doctor, after the prodding and questions of ‘does this hurt?’ told Jack to get an x-ray, which was right down the hall. No more stairs, that was nice. Stairs hurt.

* * *

Geoff didn’t follow Jack into that room, for whatever reason, but Jack just shrugged and at a nurse’s request, took off his pants again. Man, he was doing that a lot recently.

The first picture was of his knee straight, while the other was one where he had to basically lie on his side so they could take a sideways x-ray.

* * *

After another long wait, but nicer considering the fact that Geoff was actually talking to him again, Jack entered the doctor’s office again and was told that nothing was wrong. He was about to rub it into Geoff’s face but the other man looked genuinely relived that Jack was fine that he didn’t, biting his tongue.

It could wait until later.

* * *

(Later, standing in front of Jack’s house, Geoff pecked him on the lips, muttering something about being worried. Jack couldn’t stop grinning and, yeah, their first kiss happened because Jack fell on ice and all the pain he felt didn’t matter then.

Their second kiss was better, one that Jack initiated and that day was pretty much perfect in his eyes.)

**Author's Note:**

> look at those unnecessary lines look at them


End file.
